


Send Me an Angel

by StruckByThePlague



Series: Send Me an Angel [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demon, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Satan - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckByThePlague/pseuds/StruckByThePlague
Summary: Axel had made himself now in his life for being heinous serial killer, paving his way to Hell from his late teenage years. After his tragic demise, he's welcomed by Lucifer himself into Hell, ranking higher and higher as he age rises. Nearly two hundred years after his death, Lucifer still praises him. Though, that praise can only last so long when the redhead's time begins to be spent with a mysterious, foul mouthed angel to which he far more ties to than he knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Feathery black wings came off my back while permanent purple tears fell just beneath my eyes.....a shameful creature I had become.....nothing more than a foul demon meant to perish in the pits of Hell and for what? I was promised a life in Heaven, but my mind corrupted me and turned my pure heart into nothing more than a black void and for that I hated myself for.

“Axel? Are you alright?” asked a far too deep and attractive voice to belong to anything humanoid. My eyes shifted to see a man decked out a black suit, longish hair with bangs pushed off to the side. If I hadn’t a clue who he was, I would be drooling over myself at how insanely sexy he was.

“A demon is never by and by, alright as you put it so easily, Lucifer” I informed him. He put on a charming smile before placing his hands on my shoulders informing “We have a situation, so if you could lay off the cock, that would be great.” He shoved a piece of paper on my chest before leaving in a burst of fire, nearly burning one of my wings. I mumbled to myself “Fucking dipshit.” I then glanced at the paper and read the address I was suppose to be at so I could guide another soul to Hell. I crinkled the paper and shoved it in my pocket before flying off to the house. When I landed, I glanced into the window to see a girl with black hair coughing up blood and I felt bad for her but worse for her parents. I read the paper out loud “Screamer, doesn’t behave, ill mannered, drowned pet dog in the tub, eee, Fuck. Xion Mints, you are a naughty, naughty little girl.” Soon enough, she collapsed on the floor and a black mass floated out of her body looking scared and timid. I snapped my fingers and entered the house and stood near the stairs with a smile on my face. I gestured with my finger for her to come towards me and she obeyed. In a snap of my fingers, we were back outside and I dusted the blackness off of her and held up her chin. I commented “My, my, you’re a cutie.”

“And who are you you cock sucking whore?!”

“A sixteen year old with quite the mouth on her. I’ll tell you what, Xion, you don’t cock me off and I won’t cock you off, deal?” I smiled deviously and extended my hand to her. Though she glared at me before shaking my hand. I then added “I’m Axel. Got it memorized?”

“Sure, why the hell not?” she mentioned and I smirked.

“That’s where you’re going too” I mentioned and she seemed shocked. I snapped my fingers and we were back in Hell where Lucifer was adjusting something on one of the many torture devices held specifically in this room. I called out “Lucy!” He turned to me and I shoved Xion towards him informing “Here’s your precious puppet.”

“Good, I want you to be her trainer” he instructed and my jaw dropped. He had to be kidding me, right? I asked monotone “You serious? Me? Axel Harley Taylor? The demon you use as a fucking toy?! You want me to train the new chick?” He gestured to the wall of hideous devices mentioning “Unless you want some trips along the wall.” I folded my arms saying “Fuckin fine....I’ll do it. No need to get all pissy.” I flew up in the air and hovered a bit mentioning “I need some fresh air, tell me when I’m needed!” I flew off back to the surface of Earth and sighed reaching an old barn I always stayed in. Though, there a different smell in the air, there was something repulsive about it and yet it drew me in closer. I heard talking inside and I stood by the cracked window and listened. A deep, soothing voice insulted “Then you were an idiot and a liar!” I thought to myself “Sheesh, what’s gotten into him?” The other voice pleaded “Please! Please! Let me go! I can’t go to Hell!”

“NO?! I can already smell one of the beasts here for your pick up!”

“Don’t make me go!!”

“Get inside the fucking light before I change my mind again!” yelled the man before a flash of light nearly blinded me. I had to glace away, but I still heard the conversation inside starting with the terrified man “This is what I wanted all my life. To see God.” That was an angel inside there?! I’ve never heard of a foul-mouthed angel. I had figured all of them were nothing except good and light and boredom. When I realized the light was gone, I stood, glancing inside for a moment before I went and opened the doors wide, making a grand entrance remaking “Such strong, hate filled words for an angel. Wouldn’t you say? I’ve heard demons with less foul mouths than you have.” The angel’s wings were pure white while his hair was a sky blue. His eyes beaming gold and an X shaped scar on his face. He growled to me “Foul, shitty thing you are. Why have you come here?”

“I use this barn as a get away from all the drama in Hell, for a few hours anyways. Why have you come here? Or was it just for a pick up?” I asked as I flew up to the loft and perched myself there. The angel grunted explaining “Some lunatic that had a dream to become an angel decided he would castrate himself......and ripped open his back so he’d have wings.....he was also a murderer though. But apparently Hell doesn’t take men with no balls.” My eyes widened, damn he sounded out of his mind, why didn’t we take him? That sounded no less pure than me besides him having no testicles. I put in “Hell is one big gay for all, no one’s straight down there, I swear. But, no one is committed either and everyone’s just a little fucked up in the brain. Fuck, even Lucy and I have fucked each other.....that wasn’t something I had intended. I was drunk and so was he.”

“Hell is bunch of animals who can’t stop masturbating for five seconds to realize there’s pure in the world” he mentioned. Well, I was a victim of that too. I then decided to introduce myself: “I’m Axel, got it memorized?”

“And the moment I say my name to a demon, you can throw me down there with you!” he yelled, but I smirked and stated “Oh, you are a cunning one. You don’t have to, we demons extract information from the minds, we just need ten seconds of anyone’s time to stare into their eyes and soul and we can know they entire life’s story and that includes an angel’s.” He growled “Well good thing I’ll never let you stare at my eyes for more than three seconds so send your hopes and dreams in a flaming pit. Good day, you vermin!” He flung open the doors and left and I had to admit, it was the first time I ever talked with an angel before and damn, I felt like I was talking with a demon, he was feisty and something about that intrigued me. I wondered if I’d be able to find him again. Well, I had his scent so that’s all I needed. I sighed and flew down to his suspended corpse and just as the angel had said, cut open his back and hung himself on the loft. Crazy fucker. I then checked inside his pants and he was right there too, no balls.

“What kind of loony would even do such a thing to himself?” I thought out loud. I sighed and let it go before I too exited the barn and smelt the air and nothing caught my attention so I decided to head back to Hell since apparently now I had some bitch who needed training. I created a portal to Hell and upon getting back, Lucifer was glancing to me, as if I did something wrong. I asked, strutting up to him “How can I help you, Lucy?” He rolled his eyes before informing “Room ten fourteen down the west wing is her room. You know the basics.” He glanced away from me and informed “I have business I need to attend to. I’ll see you later, Axel.” I nodded and watched him leave to the surface before making my way through Hell and down the hall I was told to go down. When I got to the room, I knocked and asked “Xion? You in there?”

“Not sure why I wouldn’t be!” she called back and I smirked before opening the door. She was sitting on the bed, now in a black dress instead of the clothes she died in. I leaned against the wall and asked “Need to talk?” She shrugged as she sat with her legs against her chest. Though, she sighed, admitting “I never though Hell really existed so I guess I’m…confused? Something, I don’t know. It’s just weird…”

“Well, yes. Weird is one way to put it” I replied.

“Never thought I’d get such a welcome to Hell either. I knew I was bad child, but…” her voice trailed off and I sighed. Oh, Hell, one of these cases. I explained “Disrespect to your parents as you did is worthy of Hell and to think it’s not is blasphemy. You didn’t murder anyone, but your rage is what gained you a spot down here.” She sighed and shrugged, admitting “Just fuck off for now, Axel. Give me some time to think.”

“So be it” I told her leaving the room and heading to my own. Fine, it’s not like I wanted to talk much either.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks of me training Xion and she was starting to grow on me and I’ve been told I act like her big brother which was fine by me, she acted like a little sister to me. Speaking of the demon, her scent flooded my nostrils and I greeted after I felt the wind from her wings stop “Greeting Xion. How can I assist you?”

“I don’t know. I’m just kind of bored and a little horny.....this girl named Kairi here is hot as fuck” she explained and I knew the other redhead as well. I commented looking through my mirror at Xion “I know her, kinda. Angel type until she went psycho and murdered her friends and eared her black wings that day. You remind me of her in away.” She glanced at me oddly before shrugging and sitting on my bed. She stated “If you say so, Axel.” I turned towards her as I remarked “You sound troubled. What’s wrong?” Xion sighed and laid back on my bed as she answered “I don’t know… I’ve been thinking though… Axel? How did you die? You talk about how Lucifer praises you, but you never talk about how you came here.” I sighed a bit before sitting on my bed next to her, letting my wings droop and relax. “You never asked, but I can tell you…” I remembered that day, when I died clear as anything. It was eighteen fifty four when it happened…

 

__A hazy mist filled the air as I opened my eyes. I had a pulsing headache and when I tried to move my arms and legs, I realized they were tied to something heavy and the whinnying of horses then hit my ears. I glanced around and noticed I was tied to four horses and in front of me, or right above me was a farmer who realized I was awake and stomped on my chest. I grunted out in pain and he then spat in my face._ _

__“Yer nasty vermin! Yous just as bad as dem fuckin pricks who always trying to steal our here life, well, time fer a little pay back. Yours ‘bout to get quartered by my horses” he threatened. I killed his family without mercy and set their old house ablaze one night because I was simply bored. Now as I stared my death in the face, I smiled._ _

__“Just as long as you memorize that Axel Harley Taylor made you to a murderer” I smirked and he glared at me and yelled “I ain’t never gonna forget you!! I’m killing you through justice, I’s not a murderer!! I’m ridden this world of something that should never been born!!” He then whistled and three other men appeared from the barn behind me. I asked still not really caring I was about to die “Who y’all you fucks?”_ _

__“Axel, these are my family. Met Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus who are all pissed off ya slaughtered my wife Leenra and our sons, Meyd, Ienzo, Duol, and Lea!!” He spat in my face again and got onto the back of a horse just as everyone else did. He turned to me and asked “Any last words?”_ _

__“Yeah. Suck my cock you, fucker” I remarked before I felt my limbs being tugged on. Before I knew it though, the pain became so intense that I was begging for it stop as tears streamed down my face. I screamed as I felt and heard my bones moving from their sockets._ _

__“I’M SORRY!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!” I pleaded, I knew I wasn’t going to get mercy though, he was treating me like I treated his family and I had to give him that respect. My pain increased to the point where it was unbearable as my flesh began to rip. Blood oozed out from my body, falling to the grass below me. I screamed even louder as I became lightheaded, but in the middle of this vacant shit-hole, no one was going to respond especially since everyone knew me as a crazed asshole. They were probably cheering if they did hear me. Though, soon, my screaming stopped as blood began to force itself up my throat and I was puking blood. I just wanted to be dead at this point. But, Marluxia stopped pulling and commanded everyone else to as well as he stared back at me and through my blurred vision, I stared back. I couldn’t even say anything from how much pain I was in and from my blood coming up._ _

__“Goodbye, Axel Taylor” he said as cold as ice before I blacked out, but my spirit, who I am now, stared down at the limbless corpse and sighed. I knew I deserved it, but there was just something eerie about looking at your own cadaver. I could see the fear in my eyes as the last seconds of life plagued me. A gory sight indeed, but one I certainly deserved to see._ _

 

“...and that’s how that happened. Lucifer was the one to pick up too. ” I finished and Xion’s eyes were wide. She mentioned “Wow….picked up by the Devil himself.” I nodded, informing “Only the worst of the worst get that kinda treatment so feel lucky.” She sighed before she posed an interesting question “Why am I in Hell if you did that and I was just naughty?” Xion seemed pretty saddened by saying that and I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair saying “You were dying because of an illness and if you wouldn’t have gotten infected, you would killed four people by the age of seventeen.” She stared up at me and asked “How do you even know that?”

“It was a fatal accident you even contracted the sickness. It wasn’t suppose to even happen, but it did” I told her. Maybe that’s why Lucifer assigned me to take care of her, I had the most heart out of all the demons here it seemed. Xion sighed and left my arms and stood up to face the wall. She then turned back towards me and asked “Axel? Is there a place besides Heaven and Hell?” I mumbled “Purgatory....” I spoke up, looking her way “Or the Netherworld, whatever you prefer to call it. It’s hard to explain because the place only exists if you go there. No one winds up there on accident and there’s a no return policy....once you’re sent, you stay. Only God or Lucifer can send you and it’s rumored to be one painful trips since you feel the way you did in your last moments of life for the rest of eternity. Imagine someone like me, I was screaming for help. Getting ripped into quarters is not how I’d wish for anyone to go and certainly not feel that kind of agony forever.”

“Damn....I didn’t think it would be worse than being in Hell” she mentioned and I laughed a little. I set my hand on her shoulder mentioning “Xion, trust me, you’re living a life of luxury expect you’re hated because of what you did in your life. There’s really no differences between Heaven and Hell except they have more morals and masturbating and loud sex is wrong and, of course, the obvious difference, Lucy likes torturing us demons when we misbehave. So, you’ll never know if someone’s being tortured or pleasured down here. Believe me, going to the Netherworld is hard, let me tell you. Especially if he likes you..” She smiled hearing that and gave me a hug. She glanced up to me and stated “You make me feel so much better, Axel. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now stop being all cutesy and go play in the blood pool or something or in the hot springs” I told her and she laughed and let go of me. I added before she went off “Go get hooked with Kairi too! You’re hot, there’s no reason why she won’t like you!” Xion laughed a bit more and waved before heading off. I waved back and sat on my bed before hearing my stomach growl. I then began searching under my bed for a black bin and pulled it out when I found it. I opened the lid to reveal snacks upon snacks ranging from chips to gummy foods to pixie sticks. Anything imaginable was in here and I had one massive sweet tooth. I smiled and thanked “Thank you, Lucy for the pleasure of never getting fat, well, at least not staying that way.” I guess how much I was able to eat even surprised Lucifer, goal though accomplished: taking the devil himself off guard. I then dug into my stash and literally ate more than half of what I had. I felt a little bloated, but that feeling would disappear soon enough. I sighed and grabbed a half full bottle of alcohol before snapping my fingers and appearing in the exact spot right outside the barn where I died. I touched ground a bit sighing and taking a swig of the alcohol in my hand before I smelt that strangely appealing scent again out of the blue.

“YOU?! YOU! You died there, you were quartered by four fucking horses in eighteen fifty four, September twenty fifth!!! You caused my death because I saw you, you fucker!!!!” I turned to see that angel again and my eyes widened.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been hanging around a bunch of nut jobs in the first place!” I yelled back and he stomped up to me pointing down the street “I was going to church when I noticed something weird and just as any curious person would, I stared! I didn’t expect it to end in my death!! And it’s all your fault!!!” Fuck, was this thing dense. I folded my arms and mentioned “I’m sorry the crazies killed you because you saw me die, really. But I didn’t cause your demise, okay?! If I would have, it would have been much more exciting than whatever happened to you!” He glared at me which was actually giving me time to look into his eyes and for ten seconds, though, he had me pinned against the barn now.

“Do you understand how much more I hate you?!” he yelled furiously. I sighed and wrapped my hand around his neck nearly choking him. I threatened pulling his body against mine “If we’re going to be having a little problem here, then maybe it’s best we leave each other alone. You were shot between the eyes, my limbs were removed so I suggest you give this vermin a little bit more, leeway than what you are. I killed up to twenty different people and I was hated more than anything. My next thoughts were actually on the Wiether’s so just be lucky I didn’t kill you too, Saix. You blue haired fuck!” I shoved him to the ground and left him there and flew off. He had a perfect childhood, perfect life when he knew nothing about how my life was lived out and he never would. I mumbled to myself “I fucking hate angels. Noting but boring goody-two-shoes who don’t know the definition of fun if it got shoved into their eye sockets.” I landed in the cemetery where my body was left to rot with not even a single flower of family members who moved on, only a jagged rock that didn’t even look like a tombstone above a pile of bones that they didn’t even care to put in a coffin. I never had a funeral, when I first died, I always expected be seeing at least my brother come to visit my tombstone, but he never did. I glared at his: Reno Shaun Taylor and angrily threw fire at the rock before I collapsed onto the ground and cried into my palms. I deserved these black wings and always would, I was heartless as a human and everyone knew that. I’d use everyone who tried to flirt with me and treat them like shit, most I killed, the others got away. I really was a demon and that’s all I’d ever be. Angels like Saix couldn’t comprehend the feeling of being hated forever.

 

After hours of crying and playing with my pitiful excuse for a tombstone and emptying my alcohol bottle, excited voices of children were coming down the street and then turned to come into the cemetery One reminded me of myself with the red hair and the other....of Saix......the kid’s hair was exactly the same color as his. I shivered a bit, but decided to watch and listen. I flew above them and heard the blue haired kid ask “So? Is it true, Lea that you’re named after one of the kids that died by your idiot retaliative?”

“That’s what my mom, said, Isa.”

“Well, I wasn’t an idiot. I was actually the smartest of my class, graduating with a four point zero and I was on the honor role. So, no, fucked up and deranged, but not an idiot” I smirked to myself as I corrected the children. Nice to know my blood still lived on, must have impregnated one of those bitches.....or Reno got someone knocked up I heard the redhead boy named Lea mention “He was my great, great grandfather I guess.” I smiled and noted “Yup, that was me! Hm......wonder what my child was like then....they were probably told they didn’t have a father....” I sighed and tried not to let it bother me as I watched the kids go to Reno’s grave.

“This is my great, great uncle. He was in the Civil War” Lea mentioned. Me and the blue haired kid said simultaneously “Really?!” Lea nodded to his friend and I went up to my twin’s grave and slid my fingers along the stone.

“Reno...I.....I never knew....talk about being a shitty brother.....I couldn’t even be there for you.... You live a legacy of love and I live one of hate. Morons.....the people who wrote on your stone, never mentioned anything about that!” I pouted before I heard the blue haired kid as “So.....where’s the other’s grave?”

“I dunno...I doubt if he has one. He was killed by the townsfolk who were thought to more of heroes after, not killers” Lea stated. I clenched my fists and growled slightly before noticing Lea playing on the rock that served as my tombstone and already being angry, I pushed him off of it yelling “Get off!!” The look on the child’s face as he looked around for what pushed him....it brought a tear to my eye.

“Are you okay, Lea?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Isa....something just pushed me....”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be standing on rocks in cemeteries, dumb bell!”

“Oh, no, please don’t fight, I didn’t mean to start anything, I just......” I sighed and gripped my arm as I shut up. They couldn’t hear me anyways, so what was the point? I glanced back the kids and Lea still looked pretty shaken up, but at least Isa, I think, wasn’t calling him names anymore. I was going to head back to Hell before Isa stated “Lea, you said something pushed you when you standing on that rock, right? What if that’s a tombstone, but it just wasn’t marked or anything?” That kid’s smart, really smart. I urged “Yeah, keep talking. Where are you going with this?”

“What do you mean, Isa?” Lea asked.

“Well, think about it. Reno’s grave is right here so what if that’s your great, great grandfather’s?” Isa suggested. The smile that appeared on my face was the purest it’s even been. Someone got it! I nodded and perched myself on Reno’s stone and wondered if they could get a name out. If not, I could lend a hand. Isa asked “What his name anyways?” Lea shrugged and I face palmed.

“I think Alex or Axel.....something like that....my parents don’t allow me to hear what he did, they say it’s too gross.”

“Well, they have that right” I sighed before letting them hear my words and spoke “Axel Harley Taylor.” The kids jumped and Isa asked sounding terrified “Was that his name?” Lea nodded looking really scared before he asked “Are you Axel?” So? He wants to met his great granddad? Fine, let him have the opportunity, I am related to the kid. I spoke “Yes I am.” The kids gasped, but Lea seemed entranced.

“Lea? I wanna go home....I don’t like this...... He hurt a lot of people and you know that!” Isa urged tugging on Lea, but he pulled his arm back and asked “Are you gonna hurt us too?”

“Nope” I answered, but before Lea asked anything else, I apologized “I’m sorry for pushing you.” Lea’s eyes went wide asking “Wait? You pushed me? So that is your grave!” I smiled and replied “That is my grave.” He rubbed his arm and said “I’m sorry.....I didn’t mean to be rude....”

“I forgive you” I mentioned and Lea smiled too. He then sighed and mentioned “I wish I knew what you looked like....” I asked knowing I could reveal myself in perfect form “Wanna see right now?”

“Yeah! You’re a ghost though, you can’t do that” Lea answered and I laughed a bit before transforming into my human form and then revealing myself and I said as I materialized “I’m actually a demon.” Both kids looked scared out of their minds as I appeared and I waved with a smile.

“I’m getting out of here!” Isa yelled and ran off. I raised my finger to say something, but didn’t. Lea then glanced back at me and I folded my arms and asked “Are you going to run too?” He shook his head and then tilted his head and mentioned shyly “You...you don’t look like a serial killer.....” I became amused to his words and asked “What does a serial killer look like then?”

“Creepy, fat, ugly, dumb” he stereotyped and I sighed and pointed out “Most aren’t. Take Jeffry Dahmer for example, he wasn’t bad looking or Ted Bundy? Who also was an attractive man. They weren’t fat, creepy, ugly, nor dumb. Both very intelligent men who used their brains to create a masterpiece of showmanship, but in a very twisted, disgusting way. Same with myself, I’m smart, but I was hated because of what I did.” Lea’s eyes widened, most likely from disbelief. He asked “How did you die then?”

“In a very, very gross way. My arms and legs were ripped off” I stated and Lea made a grossed out face and I nodded. I then glanced at my grave and sighed. I added “Again, I’m sorry for pushing you. That’s really all I have as a tombstone. At least they managed to mark where they threw my body.”

“I know you’re being all sad right now thinking about that, but talking to a dead person.....that’s such a weird feeling, you have no idea!” Lea exclaimed and I couldn’t help but to laugh a bit.

“It’s weird for me, taking to someone’s who’s alive. It doesn’t happen very often” I stated and Lea smiled. Suddenly, I sense the smell of Saix in the air and I noticed him near the church. A part of me became nervous at his intentions and wanted to leave while another part of me wanted to stay and talk with Lea.

“What are you looking at, Axel?” Lea asked and I looked back to him as I answered “Another dead person who has some harsh feelings towards me. He blames me for his death.” Lea curiously asked “Why?” I smiled and replied “He saw me get murdered and the farmers who killed me didn’t want to be known for what they did so they shot him. His name is Saix.” I walked along the cemetery until I found his grave and found out he’s the same age at me, I’m just a few months older.

“Here’s his grave” I pointed out. Lea glanced at the stone and asked “Can he see you right now?” I shook my head and explained knowing he still could look directly at me “Nope, but he can smell me though. Every demon and angel actually have a scent that’s unique to them and he’ll be after me soon enough even if I stay in my human form.”

“Is he a demon too?”

“Nope, he’s an angel. He did nothing wrong in his life so he hasn’t a reason to be a demon” I mentioned. Lea then mentioned innocently “I never thought I’d get to meet my great, great grandfather.....” Those words stung me for some reason, mostly because I didn’t think my bloodline would have been pasted on. I told him glancing to the ground “I didn’t think I would have any children to even have my bloodline continue, but serves me right, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I guess? I mean, that’s what having sex can do” Lea mentioned. At least he knew what sex was. I sighed and smiled before seeing Saix again and he was walking towards me, but not in a threatening way.

“Lea, I’ll see you again, I have a needy angel staking me” I stated before snapping my fingers and growing back my wings while becoming transparent to any human eye and visible to the sights of the dead. I asked walking up to him “And what is that I can do for you, Saix?”

“Nothing, it’s more of what I want to do for you.”

“Oh, is that so? You don’t feel like yelling at me anymore? Perhaps you can act like a proper angel now” I teased, but he growled at me. I put my hands on my hips as I waited to hear his words. He jumped up a few feet and circled me as he questioned “You know my life now?” I smirked and stayed planted on the ground as I replied “Ah, yes. The second time I meet you, you fail to keep your words. You should have never stared into a demon’s eyes for so long.” I jumped to his height and followed his moves.

“It wasn’t my intention, I was pissy” he insisted.

“Oh, so you stare when you’re mad?”

“No, not usually. My eyes wouldn’t move away from yours.”

“Are you saying you became entranced? Some might mistake that for flirting.”

“There’s no way in Hell I am flirting with you.”

“Oh, but here’s where you’re wrong. In Hell, if there’s a will there is a way. We get what we want and when we want it.” I noticed how close I was to Saix now, but for some reason, I didn’t feel like moving. I was entranced by his eyes.

“Are you flirting with me then, Axel?”

“I see you got my name memorized, great job, angel.”

“Answer my question, are you flirting with me, demon?” I smirked and remarked “Haven’t decided yet. I’ll fill you in when I have.” At that, I snapped my fingers and left the angel Saix to decipher my words. But in honesty, there was something different about that angel and maybe it was his foul temper that got me or the fact he knew my death. Whatever it was, something got me hot and bothered about that angel and I needed to catch him more. We both seem to like to hang out near the old barn so maybe there’s my ticket to him. Whenever I’m not training Xion, I could go hang out there, well, as long as Lucy didn’t need to use me.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had past since it seemed my afterlife finally was getting a little more interesting. Xion was a fast learner and it surprised me how much I really liked working with her. Her feisty personality made her more interesting and she certainly put up a fight when she didn’t want to do something, although, she also seemed to joke a lot with me so sometimes that fighting was all for shits and giggles. Hanging out with her was becoming something I enjoyed very much. Even on days where I wasn’t training her, we still managed to hangout. Like today; I knelt down to a naked Xion as she relaxed in the blood Jacuzzi and asked “You ready to see to your first pick up tomorrow?”

“You’ve trained me well so I’m going to go with yes” Xion mentioned. I smiled as I answered “Oh, good. I’m glad to hear it.” I then moved to the back of her and slid my finger down her spine. She hissed a bit “What are you doing, Axel?” I remarked moving my hands to her wings and gently stroking them “You seem tense, Xion. I could give you a massage as you tell me why that is.” She didn’t say much at first, but as I applied a bit more pressure, she let out a moan.

“Feels amazing, doesn’t it?” I questioned and she moaned out “Ah, hell yes.....where did you learn to use your hands like that?” I sighed a bit and asked “Do you really want to know?” She seemed confused as she posed “Well, I did ask, didn’t I?” I couldn’t argue with that response.

“Why? Did you use your ability to massage to hurt people?” Now she got it. I answered not lying once “Yes, all the time. I had raped women and men, but I would relax them with a massage, warm milk and words of lies. Most were slaughter, but a few escaped and I just recently obtained the knowledge that one of them I got pregnant.” Xion leaned her head back to glance at me and informed “Besides the raping and killing part, how you loured them sounds lovely.”

“Doesn’t it?” I took a sigh knowing all too well that I had done dastardly deeds. Xion asked as I continued her massage “What did you do with the bodies?” I remarked with a grin “I burned them to ashes and then threw them away as dirt. I really had no mercy for my victims at all and when it seemed like I did, it was an act. I also only killed them in one room of my house that I kept locked under all circumstances. I had everything thought out.”

“It certainly seemed like it.....oooo, can you go a little lower?” she replied and smiled and moved my hand slightly downwards before she moaned a bit more letting me know I hit exactly where she wished.

I finished off her massage before I stood and stretched a bit before remarking “I need to make a trip to Earth now actually. Tonight if you still feel like talking, maybe we can hang out.” She admitted playing with the bubbling blood “I’ll actually be hanging out with Kairi tonight, it’s nothing privet though so maybe we all can.”

“Sounds like I plan. If I’m back, we can. I’m not sure how long this will take.” I smiled to her and transported to the old barn and there was Saix’s scent just like I expected. I headed inside and saw a set of white wings hanging off the loft. A voice came to me as the angel asked “You’re here again, demon.” I flew up to him and sat on the opposite loft of him and stated “And you are here again, why is that?” Saix sighed and turned his head to look at me and questioned “Why in God’s name were you talking to a human those couple of months ago?” I glared at him and laid on my stomach as I posed “Why the Hell were you eavesdropping?”

“I wanted to talk to you, but you were busy. Then the words you left me with still confuse me to this day” Saix stated and he turned body so he was laying on his stomach as well and he looked me dead in the eyes. “Were you flirting with me that day?” I didn’t know to be honest, so I really still hadn’t decided on it. I sighed as I was now forced to think about how I felt for an......ugh, for an angel.....

“Something about you intrigues me, I have no idea what it is about you, but there’s a spark to you that grabs my attention. Maybe it’s simply because you witnessed my demise or something, I don’t know. Something keeps bringing me to you though” I answered the best I could. Saix glanced to the floor and sighed himself. He stated “I see your black wings and know you’re a demon and have done wrong, I don’t know what, you were clearly horrible enough to piss off a family to the point of them slaughtering you....yet I feel maybe if we lived and met, you wouldn’t have killed me.” I rose and brow and questioned knowing myself “I had no mercy, no conscience. I killed because I was bored, there was never an underlining reason to my killings. Why the Hell do you think I would have spared you?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know....just my own dumb, fucking luck maybe.....” At Saix’s words, I remained silent. If I had been given a few extra days of life, would I have spared the blue haired man? Would I really have? Or would I have just made him fall in love with me and then raped and killed him? I glanced away from the angel and sighed.....

“I was a monster that didn’t spare anyone. I deserved my death far more than anyone else in this world” I stated, but his next words shocked me “No one deserves to be killed, Axel.” Fuck, he was dense. I yelled sitting on my knees “Wha...? Why are you trying to defend me now?! Before you blaming me for your own death and now you’re trying to convince me I should have lived?! I don’t get you!” I flew over to him and deemed “You confused the fuck out of me.”

“Move....”

“Shut up and stop...”

“Move you fucking idiot!” Saix yelled shoving me to the back of the loft before a beam cracked and fell directly where I was flying. My wings were a bit sore from the rough blow to the back of the wall, but other than that, I was fine unlike I would have been if the beam had fallen on me. My eyes met with Saix’s and we both just stared at each other in silence.

“You....you saved me.... Why did you save me?” I finally stuttered out. Saix sighed before flying up and mumbling just clear enough for me to understand “No one deserves to die.” He then flew off leaving me the confused one for once. I didn’t even know what to think, I was just saved by an angel who I thought liked me..... He couldn’t like my personality so it has to be my looks.... I sighed and glanced out the newly made hole in the wall where he’d flown out of. As the pain began to set in, I snapped my fingers and wound up in my room where I laid on my stomach and let my wings settle around me, caressing me in a blanket of velvet. I still could not get over how he saved me....no one ever saved me before, I was told I’d never be worthy of being saved, ever and I lived for years believing that and even longer in Hell. Why did Saix treat me like I haven’t done anything wrong in my life? Why did he give me mercy? Questions now encircled my brain giving me a headache. I shoved my face with my pillow to try and ease the pain, but it wouldn’t leave and nether would my thoughts. My headache soon turned into a migraine and now I was groaning from how much my head hurt and tears soon fell from my eyes. I was sure I cried myself to sleep that night because when I woke up, my pillow was wet. I lifted my head and smelt Xion with Kairi.

“Axel, are you alright? I was going to ask when I smelled you come back last night, but I didn’t want to bother you because you seemed.....”

“Tense? Anxious? Pissed?” I suggested as I glanced to her.

“All three....” she mentioned looking down with her wings drooped and Kairi’s were too. I sighed and sat up as I told the girls “I’m fine. I just had something happen to me last night that.....took me off guard. Don’t worry about me.” The girls nodded and I moved my wings a bit before stiffness took its toll and they felt even more sore than last night.

“Tell Lucifer I can’t do much flying today, my wings are sore as fuck....” they nodded, but Xion looked the most worried about me and I could see why. I trained and treated her like a younger sister and I’m pretty sure she thought of me like an older brother which was sweet of her. She nodded and informed “I’ll be sure to. You rest, Axel, you seem like you need it.” I smiled as the girls left holding hands. I thought to myself “So? They did get hooked after all? Great for them.” I sighed and laid on my side and relaxed my wings, letting them fall to the bed and against the wall. My head felt better, but Saix’s words still echoed in my mind along with him saving me. It was such an unexpected move and I didn’t know how to feel about it. Then again, an angel and a demon having any connection besides being enemies was unheard of. I figured even my twin would hate me if we saw each other again... Why did Saix seem to care for me then? I groaned threw a ball of fire at my wall before sighing. I then proceeded to entertain myself by throwing fire at my wall and it soon became an unconscious act. I was only interrupted when I heard my name be called and I glanced up to see Lucifer in my door way.

“You’re wings are sore? What happened?” he asked, sitting next to me. I couldn’t tell him an angel saved me, so I lied “I got hit by a beam falling and the force slammed me against the wall of the building I was in.” He frowned before beginning to give me a massage which wasn’t expected by him at all. His hands were unholy…I couldn’t imagine a better massage.

“You certainly have a way with your hands, Lucy” I remarked and I heard a huff of a laugh come out of him at that, he grasped my shoulders and informed “I’ve had centuries to practice. Now though, since your wings are useless, why not take the day off. Relax with me. You already know what I want, don’t you?” His tone lowered and I let out a deep moan just from hearing his voice. I asked feeling the need to touch myself “Oh, yeah? Same treatment as last time?”  
“Only if you want it, Axel” he whispered in my ear before biting my ear and then kissing me down the neck, driving me wild. With bliss in my voice, I remarked “That sounds divine. But, I have to ask, am I always the one you come to when you need a fix?” He smirked and stroked my hair, staring into my eyes “You’re one of my favorites. I know you appreciate how rough I like it too.”

“Hell yeah…” I spoke softly before he kissed me. My hand went up into his silky hair, catching on small knots that molded themselves throughout the day. Though, I made more knots as I twisted my fingers into his hair. He let go of me and smiled down at me, insisting “Axel? I think now it’s time to take you to my personal part in Hell.” I moaned hearing him say that as I concluded “Mmm, I crave your personal Hell.” He laughed once to that before letting me stand before snapping his wrist and when my opened my eyes from a mere blink, I was in his room.

 

Sore, sweaty, out of breathe, I laid in Lucifer’s bed next to him. He stroked my hair that I could feel the gel was coming out of for the day. He kissed my chest as he held me and informed “You should shower.” I nodded slowly, answering “I will eventually, don’t worry.” He smiled and leaned back in his bed. I leaned back as well, closing my eyes, but soon found myself in my old house. I knew I was dreaming, but let the scene play out. As someone entered the house. I glanced to the door and my eyes grew wide. It was Reno… He ran past me, as if I wasn’t even there, yet he was calling out my name. He sounded more scared than anything, or tormented perhaps was a better word. I watched him as he searched my house before going to basement and I followed as he ran down them, still calling my name. Though, he soon fell to his knees and begged “Lord, if I could take my twin’s sins away from him, I would. I don’t know what happened, he just…snapped one day. I feel as if I am cursed to feel the remorse he cannot. It should have never been like this…” Reno took my acts onto himself? That I never knew before. Then again, this could just be some messed up dream…but it felt so real. I rubbed my arm, wishing I could tell him that I regretted what I did, or at least, I regretted making my twin suffer so much. That I never meant to do. I sighed and turned to leave before he called my name and somehow I felt as if he was looking at me. He stood up, gazing towards me.

“Axel…?” he asked yet again and reached towards me and ran through me, making me gasp. I glanced up the stairs and saw myself…bloodied and alive. Reno sounded as if he was crying as he asked “Axel…why, why do you do this? Why are you like this?!”

“Why? Hm, I’m not sure. But it sure is fun! The screams that light the night, the adrenalin of people trying to escape  and I have to catch them before they leave? I can’t get enough” the alive me spoke and I sighed, remembering that’s how I felt. I glared at me now though. I wished that I could be a little more understanding.

“Axel! Please! That’s not a real answer! You’re going to get yourself hanged!” Reno pleaded and that was a stupid threat. I was never scared of death. The alive me shrugged, confirming my current beliefs “Death doesn’t scare me. You want to know what does?” My voice became surprisingly threatening and I noticed Reno shaking his head, but the alive me still informed “You calling me out!” At that, I had taken a knife to my twin and I cringed, waking up, gasping. I was getting the oddest gaze from Lucifer and he posed “You? Having a nightmare?”

“I…yeah… I dreamt I killed my brother, or an alive version of myself… I guess, even knowing he’s an angel, I can’t say I don’t miss him” I explained and Lucifer nodded before telling me “It’s because you are his twin. Twins have a different sort of connection than other siblings.” I glanced to him curiously and asked “Are you a twin?”

“No. I’ve known too many. Some twins kill together and some are your case. One is normal while the other is sadistic. It’s not as uncommon as you think” Lucy told me and I sighed. I got out his bed and told him “I’m using your shower before I go back to my room.” He nodded, saying “Very well. Yell is you need anything from me.” I nodded and walked to his bathroom and stood in his shower, turning on the hot water and letting the water fall over my body, drenching my wings and hair. The water felt so good on my skin and especially wings. I fluttered them lightly as they grew heavier.

After nearly an hour, I stepped out before taking the long walk to my hall, completely naked. It’s not like I could fly right now and besides, the walk would help dry my wings a bit. When I got back to my room, I laid on my floor so my bedding wouldn’t get damp, just letting my wings rest beside me. I took a long sigh and thought more about my dream, wondering if that’s how Reno really felt. Though, my thoughts quickly changed from thinking about my twin to thinking about that damn angel. Hell, why did he have to come into my mind? I began thinking about his memories even; he went to the church the barn wasn’t far from. In fact, the church was still in tact and in use to this day. Things are still held there and I watch the living go in and out all the time. I look in the windows, but not even during my living years did I ever go inside, never had a desire to. My mind soon became engulfed with thoughts of Saix. He was something else, something so special and I wished, for some reason, that things could work out for us. I wasn’t going to lie, he was very attractive, but both of us were well aware of the consequences we could face for seeing each other and having any sort of relationship.

“Why am I thinking of having relations with an angel?! Axel…pull yourself together!” I scolded before sighing and realizing I just needed to stop thinking about that. I then remembered that today was day that Xion would get to make her first pick up and tried to focus on that as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A year had past since I last seen Saix and his being was something I worried about for months until I stopped and told myself not to care about where he was or why I met him. Though, I’d still find myself sad over not seeing him for short amounts of time until I scolded myself. I’d still go hang out at the old barn just as always to relax and today I took a walk to the cemetery out of boredom and to my surprise, I saw Lea there. He was alone this time and seemed to be hanging out near my grave which made me curious. I morphed into my human form and made him able to see me as I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to him. Lea quickly turned as my heels hit the paved parking lot. I gave a subtle wave and he seemed really happy to see me actually.

“Hey you” he greeted.

“Hey me? Can’t get the named memorized?” I asked, but Lea shook his head remarking “No, I remember it. I’ve just been trying to carve your name on this rock for the past week now.....” I was confused, what rock and why bother to write my name on it? I asked with a bit of laugh in my voice “What rock?”

“The rock someone put at your tombstone? Above your grave?” he stated and even thought I was touched, I was still confused.

“Why are you doing that? I’ve been dead for over two centuries now. I don’t see a point.....”

“Because, I know you told me you did bad stuff, but you still deserve respect and me trying to carve your name into this stupid stone is me trying to do that, but it’s not working!” he yelled and I sensed he wanted to hurl the rock out of frustration. I bent down beside him and mentioned with a smile “That’s sweet of you, Lea. Very. But, you don’t need to do that for me. I’m nothing that should be remembered, honest.”

“Why do you think that?” an innocent question from an innocent kid. I sighed and remarked “Lea, I told you, I wasn’t very nice and really, for me to be forgotten after all these years would not be a very big loss for me.” Lea now looked confused and sighed as he asked “Why do you think that?” I sighed at his question. I really didn’t want to want to tell him why not, I just simply didn’t believe I deserved even a headstone. At least they didn’t let my body rot above ground and I thought that was nice enough. Lea then protested “Even if you think you don’t deserve it, I do. I want to remember you...” I smiled and rubbed his shoulder, at least the kid had good intentions and I had to admire that.

“Thank you then, Lea. That means more than you’ll ever know to me” I told him and he smiled up at me. He then stopped his efforts and asked “What are you doing here?” I replied sitting against Reno’s tombstone  “Eh, nothing in particular. I was just bored and wanted something to do.”

“Oh....”

“LEA! Time for church!” a woman’s voice rang and I glanced to see a woman standing outside a car. Lea stood up and smiled at me before heading off. The woman seemed petrified as I stared at her, another person to know who I am or who thought she did. I watched as they went into the church and I decided to stick around. I turned myself invisible to the human eye and grew my wings back to fly over to the brick building. This place was older than me, it surprised me it was still standing at all. I then got a bit of a devious idea and transported into the building stood at the back corner where no crosses touched me and I was far away from the holy water. As the priest began to speak, there was a fear in his voice, subtle, but it was there, he must have sensed me.

“Today is September 25th and today marks a very special day in the minds and hearts of the citizens of this town.”

“Is it now? I guess I’m more remembered than I thought.” Perhaps to an innocent, I didn’t want to be remembered, but to all the fucks who were older and were teaching wrong to kids, those were the ones who wanted to remember me, remember every action I did.

“I would like to talk today to talk about this man” the priest said as he took out a painting of me and I had to admire it. I had no complaints to the artiest. I heard Lea’s mother speak “There’s a look-alike in this town, sir. I saw him in the cemetery.....talking to my boy.....” I cocked my head? Can someone really pull off the spikes I put into my hair beside that kid? I sighed and materialized back outside for one Hell of an entrance. I made myself look human again before making sure humans can see me and flung open the doors to hear gasps and screams and noticed everyone scooting up one another.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” I posed with a devious grin. I stepped inside and shoved my hands into my pockets and joyfully stepped forwards as I spoke “You know, this reminds me exactly like a moment from my life. I came into a church, this one in fact, and made an entrance just like that. Everyone acted just like this too, oh, except the priest was scared at well.” I snapped my fingers and vanished before appearing behind the priest’s back. I asked tauntingly “And why aren’t you pissing yourself? Is it the fact that you know you can return me back to Hell? Or burn my flesh clean off to never be repaired again?”

“I am going to have to go with both if you truly are a demon” he threatened. I smirked and hopped over to the painting of me. I remarked looking out to the Church “Lovely painting of me, don’t y’all think so?” There were a few nods and timid voices which simply amused me. Though, before I could toy with the crowd more, the priest shoved me up against the cross on the back wall where I was now fucked. The cross acted like a strong magnetic pull on my body and thus restraining me. He then grabbed a cup and dunked it into the holy water..... I was a dead demon..... Though, a familiar scent caught my attention and just as he was about to pour it on me, I noticed Saix come out of nowhere and shove him out of the way, but the water splattered on my arm and I screamed as I saw and felt my skin boiling. I heard Saix’s voice, but didn’t bother to know what he was saying. Soon he was in front of me and touched his cold hard to my warm cheek and I transformed back into my demon form. His coldness then touched my arm and there was a sudden soothing sensation before the world around me blacked out.

 

I woke up in what looked like a barn. I blinked a few times before I realized it was the barn I died near and I then felt pressure on my body and glanced down to see Saix laying on me. I noticed my arm had bandages on it, but I could still feel the sting of the fucking holy water. I felt the angel moving and he looked up at me and stared into my eyes.

“You saved me for the second time now.....why?” I asked hoping he remembered the first time. The blue haired angel stared off to the side before looking me in the eyes and slapping me across the face. I held my cheek with my good arm and replied “Um, ow, fucker! Hell, just a question....”

“You are one big, huge idiot, aren’t you, Axel? Who does that? You’re going to get yourself sent to the Netherworld!” Saix yelled and yeah, he was right. I sighed and remarked “I don’t know why I did that.....I didn’t expect him to try and exercise me though.....” Saix rolled his eyes and settled back down on my body, he even let his wings relax. I stayed quiet though as I thought about what an idiot I was for attempting that stunt in the first place. Saix commented after a few moments in a near mumble “You’re lucky I was there to save your stupid ass....”

“Lucky or fortunate you did? You could’ve let me die right then and there and let my life I have now perish” I informed and yet those words made Saix stir. He gently shook his cranium and answered “No I couldn’t have. I had to save you.” I became confused by his words and remarked “Um, no, no you didn’t. I don’t think it’s the obligation of an angel to save a demon.”

“Then it’s my obligation to save you!” he yelled as he loomed above me, supporting his weight with his arms. His eyes beamed bright gold until he sighed and I then noticed them go to blue. I pointed out “You’re eyes change color with your mood, did you know that?” He seemed surprised and confused as he shook his head.

“When you’re pissed, they’re gold, but as you calm down, they go to blue. I think that’s beautiful” I informed and then realized I had just called an angel beautiful.....but, I couldn’t lie. His eyes were truly stunning. Saix relaxed on my chest again and mentioned “I honestly didn’t know that....there’s no mirrors in Heaven. God says we don’t need them.” I smiled as I laughed a little. I commented “Then maybe us demons are a bunch of narcissists.”

“You think?” Saix asked revealing his own smile and that was beautiful too. I revealed a toothy smile to him as well and simply gave him a nod. Seeing he was in a better mood, I reiterated my question “Why did yo save me again or ever at all?” Saix glanced to me and sighed. I watched as he supported his head in hand and began tracing his finger along my chest. He admitted “I’m honestly not sure why I keep saving you. Perhaps it is because I could not save a soul I didn’t know in life and I feel the need to save you now.”

“You wanted to save me? Usually when someone is being quartered, there is a very good reason for it. I made myself known towards the last months of my life, didn’t you ever hear of the man nicknamed, oh, what was that again.....”

“The Flaming Demon....yes, I did hear of you many times and I was scared of you, but I was so scared because I knew I could have easily been one of your victims. I was wildly attracted to you. The first time I heard of you, I thought I could run, but when I saw a picture....that was no longer the case. I started going to church to rid me of the sin of loving you as I did” Saix explained and I was more than interested in his tale. I questioned remembering when we first met “You were playing stupid then when we first met?” He nodded and looked into my eyes again and sighed as he shut his eyes tightly before opening them and looking to the hole in the ceiling from a year ago. The blue haired man admitted “Yes, I immediately knew who you were. I’ve never seen someone with such red hair besides one other.....he’s not fond of you and calls me insane.”

“You know Reno? My twin then” I asked and Saix nodded and informed “Yes. I figured this out when I mentioned one day that I fell in love with a killer once and one thing led to another and we found out I meant you. He says he’s happy you died.” I sighed hearing that news.... I answered “As figured. He never came to visit my grave and he was always shoving me around when we did see each other and called me a demon and I should be shameful for what I did to those women and men I raped and slaughtered.”

“Do you now?” Saix questioned and it was a reasonable question to pose. I remarked thinking back “I’m not shameful that I killed them, I am shameful, however, that I raped them and made them suffer like that. If I could relive my life, I think I would have not chose the lifestyle I did.” I added curiously “Is that a fair enough response?” He looked confused before he remarked “I wasn’t asking for a fair response. I already said I would fuck you, you were and are still a very, very attractive man.” I smiled and laughed a bit.

“You would have been an easy target then, wouldn’t you have?” I asked jokingly and Saix managed to laugh as well as he nodded and replied “I really would have been.” I caught him staring into my eyes again and I stared right back, just admiring him. I asked glancing at his X shaped scar “How did you get that?”

“Get what?” Saix posed and I remarked wondering if he even knew he had it “Oh, there’s this X-shaped scar right here at the top of your nose. How did you get it? Or did you even know you had it?” He touched his face, but he wasn’t exactly touching the scar. Cautiously, I reached my hand towards his and asked “May I?” He gave a quick nod and I took his finger and helped him trace the scar. He admitted looking a bit sad now “I never knew I had that.....I don’t know.”

“It’s alright, you know what it’s probably from? Your death scar. Some angels and demons get them” I remarked.

“Do you have any?”

“Yes, I do. I look like I was sewn together” I joked and Saix smiled before both of us realized our hands we still touching. I intertwined our fingers and Saix remarked “You’re so gentle.” I raised my brow to him and reminded “I better be and I also better have romancing skills. It’s hard to be efficient if you’re not.”

“Well, that’s not what I meant, I only meant....I mean, you’re being gentle with me....now” Saix stuttered and I smirked.

“Did you expect me to more demon-like then? Cruel? Uncaring?”

“I’d be lying if I said no” Saix admitted glancing down for a moment before looking back up at me. I smiled, happy I was able to surprise him. I asked curiously believing I’d already know the answer “Saix, would you like to know how I would have seduced you?” He questioned “You mean if I wouldn’t have been in the mood already?” I laughed and nodded. Knowing I could only use one hand, I took it back from his hand and placed it on his shoulder as I slowly gave him a massage saying “I would have started by seeming friendly and offering something to drink, something to stay cozy and warm and then give you a massage to calm your nerves making you think I have no bad intentions.” I continued massaging him not actually wanting to make him feel uncomfortable as I explained further “I then would have started being cute and kissing your neck and cheeks. Your actions from there would make me become violent or remain calm. If you didn’t struggle or try and get away, I would have start moving my hands down to your thighs making you think I was only to massage you there until I moved my hands nearer and nearer your crotch and would grope and play with you from there. For males, the bigger the erection was, the better....Saix? What’s poking me?” He was an angel, I thought they were all castrated once they got to Heaven? His cheeks became red, very red and he hid his face in his hands. He informed, his words being muffled by his hands, “I hid....as annoying as they are, I actually like getting an....erection...”

“How have you managed to hide all these years?” I asked being legitimately curious. Saix sighed as he admitted “Every time I felt one coming on, I’d go and hide and usually come here to help myself and wait and then go back. So, it seems we both like this barn for one reason or another.” I simply smiled and remarked “I like it here because it’s calming to be in this barn. I’ve always liked it here actually. I’m surprised we never ran into each other if you come here to relieve yourself.”

“Yeah.....me too actually....” Saix replied now seeming down.. I took my hand back and lifted up his chin and stated “Not getting boners is boring anyways. Sex is pretty prominent in Hell so getting horny is a must.” Saix sighed as he pointed out “Yeah, I’m from Heaven. I’m not suppose to be able to get horny anymore.....”

“But you wanted to so you hide the fact that you can” I stated and he nodded which made me smile. Saix stated glancing into my eyes “We both have something to hide when we go back....by now our scents have probably intertwined.” I took my hand back to stroke his cheek and mentioned “It’s a good thing I don’t want to go back yet, isn’t it?” The angel smiled and nodded, then to my surprise, he mentioned “Too bad you couldn’t help me take care of it.....” I widened my eyes and simply shook my head as I answered “Afraid not.....our scents would be engraved onto each other then and that wouldn’t go over well for either of us.”

“No.....” Saix whined as he mentioned “You’re up too...”

“Which isn’t a problem in the slightest. You walk around in Hell erected and others just know you’re ready and most likely willing. It’s kinda nice, you can have it as long as you please and you won’t feel pain or anything like that” I noted really happy about that fact. Saix frowned a bit remarking “I don’t want to try and hold it that long, it’s too risky.....” I replied knowing he’d probably be judged and then immediately castrated “A reasonable way of thinking for a naughty angel.” Saix smiled at me before flying up a bit and sitting next to me. I sat up as well and stretched my wings since I was laying on them before I heard Saix ask “What do demon wings feel like anyways?” I smiled to him and posed “Would you like to feel?”

“Yes actually.” At that, I shifted slightly and let Saix pet my wings. He remarked “They’re velvety.....it’s funny, before I met my first demon, I always thought their wings would be more like bat wings.” I mentioned knowing a few demons like that “Some demons have bat-like wings, but others have black, velvety feathers.” He told me sitting back down “They make you look majestic and mysterious.” To his words, I grinned before asking myself “What do your wings feel like then? Something impossible?” The blue haired angel glanced to me before opening his wings and putting one in front of my face urging “See for yourself.” I smiled and then gently glided my hand across his white wing. It was so silky, it didn’t even feel like feathers, but they were and I was entranced.

“I was right....something impossible” I answered as I, to my dismay, stopped touching his wing. He put it back behind him and shyly smiled. I sighed and lifted my bandaged arm to hear Saix mention “It’s not good....it ate away at your skin and you’re only muscle in one area....I soaked your arm in normal water though, so there’s no more remnants of the holy water.” I smiled and mumbled “Thank you.....I’m going to get tortured for that, I know it.”

“Why tortured?”

“Oh, because Lucifer needs things to do.” I smirked and mentioned “We need to see each other again and soon.”

“In a week how about, after dark so you won’t be caught by the priest again.”

“Wise” I simply replied before waving knowing I had to get back and then snapped my fingers, appearing back in Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

I slugged down another bottle of whiskey before throwing it against my wall. It was my third bottle and it was doing me no mercy. Lucifer wasn’t too fond of me when he discovered I had been hanging around an angel and my punishment was to be stretched.....except not by horses , but this time but on the rack. My wings were also cut from him whipping me. I fumbled my hand below my bed and grabbed another bottle. My movements were deteriorated, but my voice was still the same, no slurring, no skipping words, only slower movements and not knowing how to walk anymore were my issues. I opened up the bottle and took a chug before Xion opened my door to see me only in my pants.

“Greetings, Xion” I announced and she smiled and shut my door before asking “Axel.....why were you hanging out with an angel?” My eyes shifted to her and I asked “Did Lucifer say that?”

“Yes, he did.....and I’m curious” she remarked sitting on my bed. I sighed and looked at the liquid in the bottle saying “He was someone who died because he saw my death and the farmers who killed me didn’t like witnesses. I assume that my death was one that was proclaimed as a mystery even to this day. Although, the humans know of my existence thanks to, I’ll admit, a very stupid act.” I used both of my unsteady arms to raise the bottle to my mouth and drink some before continuing “He saved me as a matter of fact and I ended up relating to him.” Xion rose an brow asking “You? Relating to an angel? A being that has done nothing wrong in their life or if so was relieved of their sins?”

“Yes and it was a rather interesting experience I might add” I insisted. I then explained to her that day and at the end of my explanation she bluntly announced with a grin “Axel, I think I know your problem. You fell in love.” I glanced to her, looking her dead in the eyes and warned “Don’t insult me.”

“Fine. But I found true love down here and how you talk about Saix and what you said about him sure makes me believe you found it too”

“That’s never going to be so you can just drop that little fantasy of me actually finding someone to love me” I nearly yelled, but maybe I just didn’t want to admit that I had, maybe, accidentally fallen in love with an angel.... Xion hissed “You fucking know you fell for him, Axel. Don’t deny it.” I quickly glared at her before a gentle rap was heard at my door and Lucy opened it handing me an envelope. Xion grabbed it and gave it to me which I traded her the whiskey for. I gave Lucifer a nod before I sloppily opened it and read the note inside.

“Pick up?” she asked and I nodded before reaching my hand out posing “Can you give a drunken demon a hand?” She smiled and helped pull me up and sat there for a few moments resting before vanishing and reappearing in a back alleyway where some kids were having a fight. I leaned against the wall trying to get myself to belch as much as possible hoping it would help sober me up. I also watched the fight before one of the kids got knocked so hard into the wall that his head cracked, killing him instantly and revealing a black mist. He eyed me up and walked over to me which I greeted him with a loud burp.

“You kay, yo?” he asked and I burped one more time before opening up a portal to Hell and answering “Drunk off my ass, just get into the darkness, kid.” He glared me and seemed as if he really didn’t want to. I sighed and tormented “I know your life, you’re an eighteen year old with no fucking respect for anyone, not even your girlfriend who you don’t even love and are just using her so you have a fucking status. You cock off your suppose to be friends, you cock off your your parents and you shoved your infantile brother down a flight of stairs and killed him out of jealousy. Now, get in the portal before I throw you in myself.” His eyes widened and he listened leaving me to see the mess that was created and to watched as his blood trickled towards me. I murmured “Fucktard” under my breathe before closing the portal and stumbling down the sidewalk just overall feeling awful. I didn’t feel like going back to Hell and I figured I’d let Lucy deal with the new kid for a hour or two. I then noticed a couple stumbling out of a bar and heading into traffic.

“Goodbye” I spoke as a bus hit them causing an instant stir of cries and screams along with car horns beeping and screeching to halts. Tragic really, how many people die everyday and in the same town even. I noticed Saix then coming to his side seeming much less of an ass than when I first saw him take a soul to Heaven. Though, the male of the relationship pointed at me yelling “You caused this!!! Didn’t you?!?!” Saix looked to me and I felt his emotions soar as he noticed me. I shook my head to the man and replied “Nope, I only watched your demise play out like a curious, little bird. I had nothing to do with you two drunken dumb-asses dying.”

“You’re one to speak. Anyone could smell the whiskey on you from a mile away!” he shouted. I answered calmly “That may be so that I am drunk, but my drunkenness didn’t make me dead, now did it? Now, I suggest you head into that light portal before my eyes burn out.” He huffed at me and went back to his woman and went into the light from Saix. He closed the portal and walked up to me “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“Yeah, well, I had a pick up in the back alley over there. I didn’t expect to see anyone else die today either” I informed. Saix smiled softly before he asked “What happened when you got home?” I sighed and replied glancing to the cement below me “Lucifer strapped me to the rack and stretched me until it was painful and then left me there for a good, oh, four hours. I headed back to my room and drank three full bottles of whiskey.”

“I’m surprised your still talking.....”

“I’m surprised I’m able to walk at all, I’m not even going to try and fly though....”

“That’s probably, wise, Axel....I’m sorry I got you in so much trouble....” Saix mentioned and I shrugged the best I could, but in the process I nearly collapsed from lack of balance, but luckily the angel caught me. I smiled the best I could to him before he rolled his eyes and claimed “You’re too drunk, Axel. Come on, let’s get you to that barn so you can rest there for the night. You’d probably materialize yourself somewhere unsafe at this rate.” I smiled, happy he was so concerned for me at least. I leaned in his arms and let him get us to the barn before I laid down in the rough hay which actually stung my wings a little, but as Saix made himself comfortable on my body, I forgot about the sting. I stared down to him with a smile and he stroked my cheek, smiling back at me. Saix apologized “I’m sorry....for laying on you again.....I just....need to. I missed you for the hours you were gone from my side and I don’t know why.”

“And I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You hypnotize me” I remarked before closing my eyes. I added “Maybe I can get some sleep.” I heard a giggle from the angel as he stated “Maybe you can. Goodnight, my demon.” I smiled and answered “Goodnight, my angel.” I then took a deep sigh and found myself being taken over by sleep much faster than I normally did and honestly, it was the best feeling in the world to fall asleep so fast. When I woke up though, Saix had rolled off me and saw him now beside me. I smiled feeling sober again. It was still dark out and seeing Saix asleep still made me curious of how much angels sleep, I heard they sleep more than humans which amazed me of how they even got any work done at all. I shrugged the thought off though and flew over to the other side of the loft and laid on my stomach as I gazed at the sleeping angel....he looked so beautiful and peaceful taking his light breathes in and out, just as if nothing was ever done wrong to him and I sighed with a smile. I then let my eyes cross over his body. He wasn’t as thin as I was, but he wasn’t fat, no, he had more powerful muscles than me, but he wasn’t a beefcake either which I really liked. A little more muscles than me, that easily turned on. He was everything I wanted in a man. I saw the sun begin to come up and I smiled and decided to wake his sleepy ass. I stayed laid down, but formed a heart in fire and levitated it over to him and I noticed the warmth make him stir awake and he looked at the heart and then to me and I waved. Saix smiled and questioned “Let me guess, over there so you don’t catch my scent?” I nodded and added “To rid myself of your scent before I head back to Hell and you of my scent before you go back to Heaven.”

“Thank you then, Axel. What’s with the heart?” Saix asked sweetly and I mentioned burning it out into embers and let them fall to the ground below, “For you because I think I’ve fallen in love with you....it’s an odd feeling you know, to fall in love. I never once had. I have fallen into lust, but never love.” Saix asked as he laid on his stomach and posed “What do you feel?” I smiled and giggled as I remarked “Bubbly and happy when I’m with you or think of you. When I’m away, it hurts....even now, I so much rather be laying down and have you cuddling up to me, but I know I can’t.” Saix sighed as he responded by saying “That is exactly how I felt about you when we were alive....you were so attractive to me and I felt so ashamed to love you, but I did.... I wanted to touch you just once....”

“How do you feel now?” I asked curiously and Saix shook his head with a small grin. “I don’t know....I still find you unearthly attractive....” I smirked and mentioned “Good thing I don’t live on Earth then.” We shared a smile before the sun filtered its glow into the barn. I heard Saix remark “Axel, I just have to get my feelings out for you… The feelings I had when we were alive.…” I was curious and stayed silent, only nodding for him to proceed.

“Of course, me loving you was forbidden. The only reason why I ever saw you in the first place was because of a drawing in the news telling everyone you were wanted for rape and murder. I could never rid myself of the sin of loving you and I could never tell anyone how I felt. When someone found out, like my sister, she called me insane and said for simply letting my heart love such an evil person, I should be hanged. For the longest time, I thought so too…” he explained. As he did, I felt my heart race from knowing that. I hadn’t realized that I made someone fall for me so quickly or at all for that matter. The only ones I ever expected to fall for me were the ones I seduced, but knowing Saix didn’t even need that? It was pretty shocking to say the least.

“When did you stop thinking you should hanged for loving me?” I had to ask and he sighed and shook his head.

“When I was shot… I figured it wasn’t the way I thought I was going to die, but loving you was going to kill me somehow one day” he informed and I glanced away.

“You should have ran when you realized what was happening…”

“Don’t you think I wanted to?! That was traumatizing to watch! Hearing your bloodcurdling scream for help? Your voice echoed on for miles, no doubt. I didn’t want to witness it, but I couldn’t move… My feet wouldn’t take me anywhere else and I knew when I saw that rifle aimed at me that I mind as well not even try and move then.” The angel was glancing away from me now and I sighed. I didn’t know I felt knowing Saix watched my demise play out, at the time, I didn’t believe anyone would care and up until hearing this, I still thought not a soul would have cared. Now knowing differently, that Saix cared that I had died, it was such an odd feeling, I couldn’t even explain it.

“Till now, I didn’t think that anyone would ever care if I died and I certainly didn’t think anyone, if given the chance, would watch me die. Be celebratory that I was finally gone, yes, but….”

“Just so you know, there was more fear that would haunt people as the demon everyone knew you’d become. Priests everywhere were told to be prepared and given where we lived, most believed that it wasn’t something they should forget. I think that’s why that priest wasn’t scared of you when you came into the church” Saix explained and my eyes widened to hearing that. I questioned curiously “They prophesied I would return?” I watched as the blue haired angel nodded. He mentioned “If there’s any demon that people talk about here, it’s you. You made yourself a living legend even after your horrific death.” I didn’t know how I felt about that… It felt, honestly, great to be so vividly remembered. Yet there was still a part of me that wished they’d all forget. I simply sighed, flying up a bit “I should be going. Thank you for last night, Saix. I can’t wait to see you again.” He nodded and I smiled and flew though the crack before sniffing myself and noticing I smelt like myself and I then snapped my fingers and appeared back in Hell. After hearing all of that, I needed to gather my thoughts. Right now, my head was so jumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Saix and I had made it a thing between us to meet up just to see each other every few nights a week and we slept in that barn sharing secrets and memories and I became more and more attracted to him and I believed he was as well. It was even getting hard for me not to kiss him, but I had to hold that back, our scents would be mixed for much longer. We continued this through the years, for two years to be exact and now it was a cool July evening as we laid where I had died and we watched as the sunset below the horizon holding hands and I wrapped my wing around the blue haired angel. I mentioned stroking his hair since we had come to terms with our feeling a year and half ago “I love you.”

“I love you” he reiterated and we laid our foreheads on each other’s and sighed deeply. I smiled and held back my insanely strong urge to kiss him. I closed my eyes and lightly breathed on him. I then smelled an overwhelming scent of an angel and I noticed Saix freak out and as I opened my eyes, a man in a white rob appeared in front of us. I gulped and scuttled a bit away from Saix. Saix stuttered “H.....h....hi God.....”

“Greetings, Saix. I do hope you’re hanging out with an angel with soot covered wings and not some vermin of a demon” he announced. I looked away with a glare as I remembered how much angels hated my kind. Saix informed sincerely “No, sir. I was hanging out with a demon.... I know I shouldn’t be, but I was in love with him when I was living and I found myself still in love with him after my demise...” God looked confused before his eyes widened and asked “Was that the demon you talked to me about? How you prayed to stop loving for all those years? That demon?” I glanced to my lover and he silent, holding his down. God demanded then “Saix Wiether, answer me?!” Damn.....God was more pissy than I thought he would be. I looked to Saix and he was nodding shamefully and he merely whispered out “Yes....yes he is, sir....” He looked up and then informed making my heart sink “I know....I’ve done wrong. I deserve the maximum punishment....” God nodded and informed “You do deserve to be in the Netherworld, Saix, yes.”

“Please, I’ll go for him! It was my fault for making him fall in love with me, it was all me. He just got caught in my trap like everyone else” I announced. I didn’t want Saix to suffer like that, that would be worse than all my crimes combined if I allowed that for him. I heard God tell me as he looked me in the eyes “You both deserve the Netherworld, but you are under Lucifer’s control, not mine.” Speak of the devil, he appeared beside God. The angel explained the situation and now Lucifer was glaring at me. I stood up and questioned “I’m going to the Netherworld, aren’t I?”

“What if I become a demon instead?” Saix spoke up as he stood beside me and I was surprised he even made the offer. Lucy glared at him confusedly before looking to God who had a smirk as he asked “Lucifer, my once loyal angel, it hasn’t been done in centuries, but if Saix has truly fallen in love, he can only go to Hell. I don’t want some demon to turn angel.”

“And that Axel would not and now he won’t have to suffer another round on the rack, correct, Axel?” I rubbed the back of my head before simply nodding. Lucifer walked up to Saix and asked “What’s the most wrong things you’ve done?” The blue haired man sighed and confessed “I fell in love with a killer.....a demon and in Heaven I ran from castration.” God rose his brow to that and glared at him again. Lucifer just smirked and shrugged mentioning “One of the most innocent demons I’ll ever have in Hell, but I don’t want that penis of yours suffering.” Saix looked confused and I smiled, giggling a little. Lucifer then turned Saix around roughly and touched his fingers to his back where his wings sprouted and a black dust flowed from his hands and then cursed Saix’s wings. I was in awe as I watched his pure white wings turn to pitch black....they suited him better. Lucifer then looked to me and stated “You’re in charge of changing him out of that dumb rob. Dress the demon properly.” I nodded before offering my hand to my lover and he grabbed it willing. I snapped my fingers and we appeared in my room and before I did anything else, I cupped his cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to his, pressing his body against the wall in the process. My hands went down his body smoothly and slowly as I felt him up; he felt tense, but he had mentioned how he’d never had sex before.

“Relax yourself....you know you want this” I whispered into his mouth and I pulled away to look into his eyes and stroke his cheek. Saix still looked tense as he mentioned “I, I do want you, but my feelings for you just shot up like a rocket and now that I finally am able to live a life with you, I don’t know how to deal with it.” I smiled as I slowly blinked. I pressed my body closer to his, my lust for him was already clear and so was his, but I could see where his fear arose. I insisted “You will love what I can give you, darling. You just have to relax yourself, alright? Take some deep breathes and don’t be afraid to touch me, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Saix took a shaky sigh before breathing in and out. He then placed his hands on my hips and I placed my mouth on his lips, closing my eyes and letting our lusts combine. He backed me up onto my bed where we fell, flung our clothes off and pleasured each other. It was the most amazing experience in the world. I even liked it better than what Lucifer could give me. I stroked his back as he laid on me, heavily breathing.

“Sex is amazing.....” he insisted and I giggled and corrected “My sex is amazing and so is yours.... I’ve missed having it like that....” Saix glanced up to me with a raised brow and smirked as he commented “You narcissist.” I laughed and simply nodded before my lover relaxed again. I told him just so knew “We’re hooked. We belong to each other and no one else.” He answered slightly mumbled by his position “I don’t want anyone else so you have nothing to worry about, Axel.” That was exactly what I wanted to hear from him. I then glanced to the rob on the floor and burnt it with a smile and Saix gazed confusedly at me.

“Come, let’s find you some decent clothes” I proposed patting his side to try and urge him. He groaned, but slid off me. I got up and dressed myself before tossing an outfit to him and mentioning “Welcome to Hell.” Saix smiled and then got himself dressed in my clothes and damn, did he looked sexy as fuck in the suit. I helped him straighten his shirt as I posed “Do you want to see your reflection? Because damn you are hot.....”

“Am I?” Saix asked and I nodded. I pulled him to my vanity and my lover looked as impressed as I did about how he looked. He then traced his own scar remarking “Damn....that’s a really big scar....” I mentioned resting my arm on his shoulder “It still doesn’t take away from your attractiveness, at least I don’t think so. It makes you look pretty bad-ass if you ask me.” Saix smiled to me and kissed my lips to that. As he pulled away though, he glanced back to the mirror, touching himself in it. He mentioned “I haven't actually seen myself since my last day of life…”

“It's been that long, Saix?” I posed being most surprised. I needed a mirror to do my hair up the way I had it so I was always looking at myself. I watched my lover shake his head before he replied “No… I never even glanced into waters. I mean, you can't get a decent reflection anyways, but it would be something.” He sighed before telling me “I always wondered why some people seemed scared of me when I appeared.” I frowned a bit as he stated that.

“People were really fearful of you? And you think it's the scar and not the fact that someone dead is appearing in front of them?” I laughed a bit, but he glared at me, insisting “I’m not that scary of a person, am I?” Being a bit flirty, I told him, caressing his shoulders, “Not to this demon. Unless you mean scarily sexy.”

“I’m being serious” he insisted and I sighed. I had to ask then “Do you want my honest opinion then?” Saix nodded, adding “Yeah. I really do.”

“I think it's your tone and the way you come off. You're very…”

“Impatient with stupid fucks?” Saix suggested and I smirked, saying “I’d be lying if I said that wasn't it.” He sighed, but I kissed his cheek and informed “But now that's what makes pick-ups fun. Scaring the shit out of them? Watching them trying to escape even though they can't?” I noticed the ex-angel smirk as I said that. He stated, leaning his head on my shoulder “I don't think you've changed much, especially when you say things like that, Axel.” I raised my brow and had to ask “Why do you say that?” He laughed a bit before leaning to kiss my lips, then explaining “You still enjoy seeing pain and suffering in peoples’ eyes, but now they're not living, but actually… That still makes them on the same status as yourself, just as when you were alive.” I hadn't thought about it that way, but I couldn't say that he wasn't right.

“Perhaps I am more like how I use to be than I really thought” I noted with a smirk. Saix huffed out a laugh before informing “Doesn't matter me in the slightest. I fell in love with a serial killer already so I have no doubts I love the demon he became.” I took a loving sigh before telling him in a whisper to his ear “Good…because you're not allowed to leave.” I slid my hand up his neck and he begged “Axel… Give me the heaven you gave your victims before you gave them Hell.” I smirked, promising “Believe me, I plan to for the rest of eternity.”

“I’ll always get a piece of Heaven with you then?” Saix questioned and I laughed seductively and nodded. I kissed his neck before prompting “Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour.” He whined as he slouched on me “Really, Axel? When I’m turned on?”

“Told you, it's the most normal thing down here. Except, uh, now I’m gonna be a greedy fucker if anyone tries anything on you cause you're mine” I insisted and I was serious. I wasn't going to allow anyone else to even touch him. Saix waited for centuries to be with the man he fell in love with and now that I was dead and demonic? I wanted to finally give him that wish. Not only that, but I wanted to enjoy this feeling of being truly in love for the first time.

“Well…fine then. As long as you're the only one allowed to help me” he proposed and I insisted “Oh, believe me, my demon, if anyone so touches you, I’m setting them ablaze.” Saix glanced at me curiously, then posed “You can do that?” I smirked and pulled my hand away before igniting it on fire and Saix’s eyes widened. I blew the flame into embers just as I yanked him by the hand to start the tour of Hell. He seemed impressed or at least interested which I was grateful to know. As we walked on, I was also happy when we ran into Xion. I greeted with a smirk “Yo! Remember when I was talking about falling in love with that angel?” It was Saix to speak up first “You talked about me?”

“Rather often he talked about an angel that does describe you” Xion insisted with a small laugh in her voice and questioned “So? Lucy let you keep him? An innocent soul? But made him a demon?” I nodded before telling her “It was either he earned black wings or to have him be sent to the Netherworld and I couldn’t have that happen.” Saix smiled, pulling hair behind his ear as he glanced down.

“Which I don’t know how to thank you enough for, Axel” he insisted and Xion remarked “This demon can do remarkable things.” I grew confused to what Xion meant. I had to pose “What do you mean by that?” She shrugged, though her smug smirk showed that she had many ideas floating in her mind. I sighed, smiling. I ruffled her hair a bit, replying “Fine, keep your thoughts a secret. I’ll figure them out eventually.”

“I’ll tell you one day, Axel. Just know that I do look up to you. You were a bad human, but as a demon, you’re pretty awesome” she told me and I couldn’t help but to smile. I watched as she flew up a bit and remarked “I’ll let you two enjoy yourselves. Off to see Kairi!” She snooped above, causing Saix and I to have to bend down to avoid being hit before vanishing.

“That's one of the newest demons I trained. She's certainly learned a lot and she reminds me of me in a way.”

“Nah. There's no one else like you” Saix remarked and I joked “Thank God.” We glanced at each other and laughed with each before I kissed his hand. I insisted “Come on, sexy. Let's continue our tour.” He nodded and followed me obediently. As we walked, I began thinking about how well Saix would adjust to this life here in Hell and to my utmost surprise, by two and a half weeks it was like he was a true demon. He even learned his power which was strength and that didn't surprise me at all. Though, I was teaching him to wield fire just a bit too. We were sitting inside my room even now and I was having him concentrate on igniting a flame of his own.

“You can do it, I believe in you, Saix” I informed. My lover sighed, but closed his eyes with his palms out and I watched as he focused and soon, his hands were twitching a bit before he gasped and as did I. A small blue flame sparked from his palm. He opened his eyes and a wide smile was on his face. I remarked “Great! Now make it bigger!” He nodded and he did just that, he had the flame soar above our heads. He seemed scared that it got that big, but I laughed and capped his flame with my palm, forcing it down. I told him “Now that you wield flames, they can’t hurt you just so you know.”

“Really?” he posed and I nodded. I lit my own flame and pet his hair with my fire and nothing happened to him. He was surprised, but smiled brightly before he lunged at me in a hug. I laughed as I fell back a little, hugging him back. Though, it was then for the first time that my skin touched his wing since he had been changed and I was so surprised.

“Saix? Wow…you’re wings…” I stuttered out. He glanced back and asked sounding almost worried “What? Are they okay? They feel fine.” I shook my head and answered “No, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with them. It’s just…”

“Spit it out!”

“They’re still as amazingly soft and silky as they were when they were white” I insisted and he glanced to me with wide eyes, clearly surprised as well.

“I didn’t expect that. I expected them to feel like yours” Saix mentioned and I nodded. I took my hand and stroked his wings as I took a deep sigh. I insisted as I did “I’m always going to be touching your wings now, just so you know. I love the way they feel, can’t get enough of their softness.” Saix laughed a bit, but nodded. I had been infatuated with his wings since the first time I had the chance to touch them. They were like no other fabric ever created and no matter which way they were touched, their softness was always there. As I was touching them though, I jaw opened just a bit in surprised and Saix was quick to ask “What now?”

“I found a white feather…” I informed before telling him “Get up, I wanna show you!” I felt really excited and Saix just seemed confused, but once he was facing the mirror, he lifted his wing and after moving a few, I revealed the lone pure white feather that he still had in tact.

“Wow… It looks so white against the black…” Saix mentioned and I nodded, informing “Doesn’t it?” Makes you even more beautiful, Saix.” We smiled before I wrapped my arms behind his neck and kissed him deeply. My demon was still very much angel, but I loved him so much that it didn’t even matter.


	7. Chapter 7

I flew down to the ground near the cemetery where we were buried with Saix by my side. It was a year since Saix got his black wings, but I still would call him “my angel” every now and then due to how he still was in my eyes. He was innocent besides the fact that he fell in love with someone horrific. I held his hand and walked along the road before he asked “So? What’s with you demons being able to turn human?”

“Oh, would you like to try that little trick? That’s one thing I haven’t taught you yet” I suggested and Saix just shrugged before posing “What’s the point?” I answered leaning on his shoulder “To disguise ourselves because some of us have a nasty habit of possessing humans.” I took him onto the grass and touched his lips to mine before casting the spell on myself and sending it into Saix, making both of us lose our wings and visible to the human eye. I released our kiss and took his hand back with a smile. He glanced behind himself and seemed a bit shocked.

“Now that’s an odd feeling....not having wings at all.”

“Isn’t it? You’ll get use to it though. The weirdest feeling is knowing you can’t fly away from danger” I assured before I began walking onward again. Saix replied, sounding a bit nervous “Sounds as if it can have some dire consequences.”I shrugged though, admitting “Only if you’re not careful.” He gave a nod to that before becoming silent.

 As we reached the cemetery, I noticed a gravestone next to Reno’s....where mine was. I released Saix’s hand and jogged up to it at first thinking someone dug me up for some imbecile, but I read the stone and it was my name written on it with my birth date and my death date!

“Who did that?” Saix asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shrugged honestly not knowing, I could only think of one person who’d do that for me. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned as my lover let go of me and I saw Lea walking down the street. Lea excitedly waved to me and he looked quite a bit older now, growing his hair out like mine, except he chose to have bangs. He had a more Goth sense of style to him now as well.

“Did you do this?” I asked pointing to the actual headstone above my body. Lea simply nodded as he informed “Yeah, I did. I thought I should when I got the money. That was the first thing I wanted to invest in actually. Though, I had Isa do the engraving on it since, you know, you’re still pretty known. It would weird as Hell if told someone else to put your info on the stone.” I nodded to that, knowing far too well. I added, folding my arms “Yeah…especially after that stunt I pulled those years back.”

“Oh, yeah… How’s your arm?” my kin asked and I showed him, replying “Healed, but it took almost a month for it to even start to do so. I knew it would. Holy water is a bitch to deal with as a demon.” I took a sigh before realizing Lea had never properly met Saix. I pointed to my lover and introduced “By the way, Lea? This is Saix....that angel I told you about. He’s my one and only now.” He then then picked me up from around my waist making me squeal and kick as he replied “Some thing for a rapist to say!” He set me down and I elbowed him in the stomach playfully. Lea looked a bit surprised by those words though. I just nodded and simply said “I wasn’t a very nice person...” Lea asked, seeming curious “Did you ever keep a journal of everything you did? I know some serial killers did that.”

“You’re actually interested and not scared shitless?” I posed and he shook his head. I mentioned “Well, yeah, I did. I have no idea if my house is up still though.”

“We can go check, wouldn’t that be something to see your old place again?” Lea asked. As I thought about that, I wasn’t sure how I’d feel going back to my old house if it was still up. Though, it would be interesting to see it again, I loved it there. It was nice and cozy and I always kept the place smelling like cider and smoke from the fire place.

“You know what? Why not? It’ll be interesting for me to see the place again and for you as well, right, Saix?” I hinted a bit at my further plans if we hadn’t been killed that day and my lover just grinned and kissed my neck. I took his hand and gestured for Lea to follow. We walked down a street that trees filled and as we arrived, my driveway still loomed and as I glanced down, the grass had overgrown along with the shrubbery by my house.

“You lived here?” Lea questioned, sounding in awe. I nodded and replied “Yes, a lovely house, isn’t it? It was cleaner when I was alive....” I sighed and walked up to the place, squeezing through the bushes to get to my door. I turned the handle and to my surprise, it opened.Cobwebs and dust covered everything, but for now, it just looked old and unkempt and not like some murder’s home. Glancing up to the ceiling, rotting wood loomed above us, making the house seem unsafe for the living. The floor creaked more than I remember as well. Gazing around, I couldn’t ignore the black mold that had started to grow by the edged of the floor. Although, I still had all the vivid memories of this place once being very homey. My eyes shifted to the couch that looked bitten into and torn, as if mice had gotten at it, but I still remember me sitting there with countless victims as I lured them into my trap so easily with such a false sense of hope and misled dreams of being with a man as attractive as I was. Everywhere in the house gave me those memories actually. Especially the kitchen.

 

__“Mmm, Axel… I’ve never smelled anything better than what you're making right now” a cute blond informed me. He was number nine of my victims and I felt like I was drowning in murder heaven. The luring, watching as they believed every little lie I fed them. Even that gave me a thrill, b_ _ __u_ _ __t more so was watching as they slowly realized I wasn't who I was making myself out to be. I had no morals or conscious which is what made it so easy to give people heaven before giving them Hell. Demyx was no different than the rest, in fact, I felt like he was more easily lured than most. I said I could give him a killer massage and make him a meal fit for royalty and_ _ __he_ _ __was swooned. The meal I made him smelled delicious and even had me watering at the mouth just a tad. I pulled off a fork full and blew on it before offering it to Demyx. He happily ate the offering, moaning as he chewed. He insisted “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah? Mm, I’ve never made this before so I’m happy it came out good” I explained with a smile. I kissed his nose, making the blond blush. I giggled and continued cooking. Though, I shooed him playfully into the living room and prepared plates for us and milk my twin had brought me. I had everything carefully balanced on me when I came into the living room and told him “Take a plate and glass before I drop something.” He laughed and did as told and when I could I plopped next to him and Demyx rested against me._ _

__“Best date I’ve ever had” he admitted and on the outside, I played out surprised and shy: “Oh…he-he, really? Gee…all I did was cook.” Though on the inside, I was beginning to plot how I wanted to end this fucker’s life. He was so naive. Demyx spoke, interrupting my thoughts “Really though. It's hard to find gay men… It's something you can_ _ __’t_ _ __just say out loud you know.”_ _

__“Of course. Why do you think my home is secluded? I don't like being caught. I’d hate to be hanged just because I like my playtime with men” I lied and his eyes grew a little and he posed “Playtime? You're not proposing to have at it with me on our first date? Are you?” I swore to myself, but I forced myself to relax and insisted “Demy, don't worry yourself. Just eat. I’m sure I can change your mind a little by giving you a nice massage, entrance you with my smooth words?_ _ __But don’t feel pressured, d_ _ __ecide what you want after that, alright?” He can decide, but I always make the final call and I excite myself far too much on these special dates._ _

__“Thank you, Axel. I knew you'd be good to me” he informed and I smiled and just nodded. Sure, good and nasty._ _

__After we finished eating, Demyx was relaxing beside me and that's when I decided to begin my magic and took my hands to his shoulders and at first he gasped, but I kissed his between his shoulders, telling him “Calm yourself, darling. Let me relax you and take away your fears, your sorrows. Let them all suppress.” The blond took a deep sigh and relaxed as I began massaging his muscles deeper._ _

__“My, my, someone has some very tight muscles. I’m sure your life if very stressful” I insisted, feeling many knots in his back. He sighed and admitted “Kinda. I’m not really one to like doing work. I rather strum my sitar actually.” My eyes widened as he said that, something I could distract him with “Mm? You play instruments? Cute and talented.” The laugh that bubbled from my throat was seductive in efforts to woo him, making him feel as if I really cared. I then told him in the same tone “You'll have to play for me some time.”_ _

__“Ah…ah, Axel… You using that tone, it does things to me…” I raised a brow and whispered into his ear “What does it do, Demyx? Tell me in great detail.” I began sliding my hands down his back to his hips and then to his thighs which made him gasp, but sex was already on my mind. I was having it tonight whether he wanted it or not. The blond’s breathing was getting raspy as he told me “You're turning me on…really badly… I can't do this…?_ _

__“Child of God?” I had to ask and I frowned to myself. Damn God-freaks. I began kissing his neck, making him moan, but he insisted “Axel, please stop… It feels good, but I can't…” I demanded at that,_ _ __ __trying my best to convince him“Sin with me… I won't tell anyone. Besides, sinning can be a joy.”_ _

__“God will still know and I’ll never end up in Heaven… I’d never be able to forgive myself” Demyx told me and tried to stand, but from under the cushion of the couch, I pulled out a piece of fabric and quickly wrapped it around his neck and he gasped for the moment that he could. I watched as he clawed at his neck._ _

__“Fine… I’ll do all the sinning and I’ll love every moment of it too” I told him, now nibbling on his ear. He now, instead of enjoying this, was trying to run, but I wasn't having that. He was still horny and that's all I needed. I stood_ _ __and_ _ __reached for a wrench and smiled, laughing as I told him “We're playing together whether you want it or not. I released his throat only a tad and he quickly began choking as air was able to flow again._ _

__“You're insane! How can you become someone so different?!” he screamed and I shrugged before whacking his knees with the wrench and Demyx screamed, or started to. My hand was quick to cover his mouth so he'd be at least a little quieter. Once I had him immobilized, I shoved the cloth into his mouth and dragged him downstairs into my cellar and into the room that showed how truly evil I was. I tied his hands to the bed and glanced to him from the above angle. I slid my finger under his chin in a charming way with a smile._ _

__“You know, Demyx. I have a thing for blonds. They're so stupid and naive that it's easy for them to be lured into my lies” I insisted before kissing his nose. I them posed curiously “You did enjoy dinner, yes?” He was shaking his head and I sighed. I corrected “I didn't ask if you're enjoying yourself now. I asked about dinner.” He didn't answer me and I sighed yet again. I told him as I began undressing myself “Fine. Don't answer me. I already know the answer anyways from how you_ _ __were_ _ __swooning over me before. You're just a little frightened now and that brain of yours can no longer think coherently.” He whined through the cloth and once I was undressed, I smirked to him and started to undo his pants, explaining as I did_ _ __“This is my second favorite part with all my victims. I’m a bit of a sex addict you know, but my all time favorite part of all of these, hm, well, you’ll have to have to wait and see.” I released his penis from his pants, pulling them down a bit more. I bent down, sliding my tongue up his chest at first and then proceeded to wet his penis before forcing him into my ass. Once I was on, I pleasured myself, rubbing my own penis, exhausting myself. Demyx screamed from my act, clearly not enjoying himself, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was me and if I was enjoying myself and I certainly was. Once I enjoyed myself to my full extent, I slid out and wiped sweat from my forehead before dressing myself once again. I told him once my breathing was more normal “Exhausting really, fucking yourself while fucking someone else? Not ideal, but it’s what I’m use to. Now, for my all time favorite part because now…” I paused to spiff myself up and then continued “You’re nothing but a useless piece of shit to me!” All that came out of the blond were more tears and screams, as expected. I smirked and grabbed a wrench I kept down here and broke his elbows and then untied his helpless self and dragged the screaming, limp body to my burn room; a cemented room with metal door I built myself. I sat him in the corner and took the cloth out finally._ _

__“YOU’LL BE CAUGHT!!! YOU CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS FOREVER!! THE WORLD WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!!” he screamed and I smirked. I tapped his nose and insisted “That is what I want. To be remembered for my deeds. But not right now. Right now I want to live in the shadows and be seen as nothing more than a sexy redhead and not a murderer.” He screamed out “And a rapist!!! YOU RAPED ME!!!!” I nodded as he stated the obvious. I then stood and grabbed the can of gasoline I kept just outside the door and poured it on him as he screamed at me even more. Though, hm… it felt too early to just let him burn. Instead, I replaced the cloth in his mouth and went to grab my favorite knife. I smiled down at it and then came back into the room and shut the door._ _

__“Killing you by fire is no fun. I need that feel of blood soaked clothes, I crave it” I told him and he screamed through the cloth as I forced him to his back and straddled him. I cut his shirt with the knife before gently sliding the blade along his skin, deciding out loud “Hmm…where should I cut? Not your heart, you’ll die too quickly, not your stomach, you just ate. Hm, how about right here?!” I quickly stabbed him to the left of his heart, letting his blood squirt onto me and with each stab I created next, I enjoyed it more and more. Though, soon I felt the life begin to leave him and figured now I could rid this world of him forever. I retrieved the rag from his mouth and got off of him and went to grab a pack of matches from the room after setting my knife and rag down. When I came back, I gently waved to the nearly lifeless Demyx as I shut the door. I then stuck the match and threw it over the door and let the fire consume him._ _

__

“Axel? Are you okay?” asked a voice and my eyes grew before turned and noticed Lea and Saix. I slowly nodded before telling them “Yeah…yeah, just… It all hit me as I walked inside and started looking around. I remember everything and all the details of my victims and one in particular I just had this vivid memory of…” I gazed around at the place’s beauty for a few moments longer before I mentioned “Come on, in the cellar is where things get eerie.” I walked that way and opened the door seeing it was nearly pitch black. Though, good thing for me being able to wield fire. I lit my hand on fire, which impressed Lea yet again. I smiled to him and walked down the concrete steps slowly remembering all my victims as I dragged them down the steps to their Hell. Their screams echoed in my head, leaving me feeling like one fucked up person. As I stepped off the last stair, I mentioned staring down a door “In there is where I killed and raped everyone, complicated my next victims..... I let that room hold the dark secrets of me. I always kept that door locked....” I sighed and walked up towards it. I grabbed the key I kept on the ledge of the door frame and unlocked the door and upon opening it, I released a stench that could make the devil ill. The blood and other disgusting fluids that soaked into the mattress were all I could smell. Though, ignoring that, I went up to desk in there and rampaged through old papers, folders, boxes finding all sorts of things Lea found interesting. Though I noticed both Saix and Lea were holding their noses and I really couldn’t blame them. I soon enough also found a knife I failed to clean in a drawer as well.

“Saix, could you lit a flame instead so I have both of my hands?” I posed and my lover was right on that. I smiled and kissed his lips before putting out my hand and looking through books until I found a leather covered journal. I opened it and there was my entries of everything I did and towards the back I discovered I mentioned Saix or as I referred to him as “the blue haired fuck”. I thought out loud “Damn, I had no respect for anyone....” I then closed the book and glanced to my relative. I mentioned, handing him the journal “Here, take it. I have no use for it anymore.”

“Really? You want me to have it?”

“Sure, why not? You want to learn more about me, right? That journal will tell you more than you ever wanted to know. If you get sick reading it, my apologizes in advance” I answered and Lea smiled, but he also looked slightly nervous. He asked me “What if someone asks me where I got it from? I can’t say from you.” I shrugged and replied “Don’t know. I guess you could say you came here by your own freewill and discovered it.”

“True....” I patted his shoulder and urged “Come on, I’m going to puke if I stay in here any longer.” Once I got Lea out and Saix, I locked the door again and gave the key to Lea as well. I informed “That key not only opens this door, but every other door in the house. Feel free to explore sometime.” We shared a smile before we all left the house and honestly, leaving made me feel better about myself somehow, knowing someone had everything accounted for and for as fucked up as I was, I still had family living that could tell you, perhaps not otherwise, but the reasons behind my behavior and that in of itself made me feel like an angel was sent to me to give me some form of hope. I could live my afterlife completely happy knowing that. Who knows, maybe even that angel was Saix.


End file.
